Passion
by SnapeWolf277
Summary: Antova. M. Late at night, the lights are dimmed, but the passion is definitely not!


_Oh god_

Ravenous lips, starved and craving affection, crashed against his in a battle for dominance. Black silk satin wreathed around him like a bed of flowers as he was thrown onto his bed. Without hesitation the golden warrior climbed up and straddled him, clawing urgently at his helmet, kissing hungrily at his skin.

Need was on a rampage through her system. Want, need, want, she wasn't sure what it was, but she knew that she couldn't resist it. Not after so long. Having locked the door to soundproof the room and dimmed the lights, she claimed her mate. Oh god. That sleek fur, softer than silk, blacker than night. It had captivated her for too long and now she was claiming what was rightfully hers.

Beneath her, his hands gripped the sheets. As usual she was not messing around – get straight to the fun part, leave the rest behind. That was the problem though, because he liked to tease. Liked to watch her eyes glaze over, hear her softly whisper and plea for more. For release. For him. Shedding his armour must have happened when he was still stunned from her sudden advances.

Their teeth clicked as they met, sharp fangs locking as she let out an angry growl. Opening his eyes, he saw her body and respectfully averted his eyes. Instead, as she fumbled at her chest plate with impatience radiating from her body. Suddenly modest, he stared at the mountain, cast into a nocturnal light which bathed both simians. They basked in it, ensconced within quality jet black sheets that signalled his room.

Did he deserve such a beautiful body?

Many times he had asked himself that. Many times she had chastised him for it, because if she hadn't wanted to give herself to him, she would have simply walked away. Still, he made the offer, as he did every time: "If you want to stop, just let me know. I won't be offended."

And as she did every time, she silenced him with a kiss, her mouth tasting like honey and lemon combined. Sweet and sour. Just like the words that escaped her parted lips, both when they were making love, and when she was agitated during a mission. They were sharp, often defensive, because she was the only female. The only woman.

Girl was too derogatory for her. Girl was someone who was young – a child. A pre-adolescent. Naturally she deserved more than that. Naturally she deserved respect.

In the simple way that she walked, she commanded it. No one dared challenge her – but him. Only him. Just to keep her in line, of course, and to keep her from hurting herself. And he knew though she didn't like it at the time, she appreciated it in the end, even if she saw it as a challenge. Challenges, in her glorious rose-coloured eyes, had to be met. Had to be eliminated. Something she'd learned, and never forgotten, and he wasn't sure if he continued to stand up to her because he knew what would happen if he did.

So when she growled lustily into his ear that it was her turn to please him, he blushed and tried to look away, abashed. Oh god. Composure was easy to summon and maintain out in the open where, but here... Oh god, no way. It was impossible. Impossible when _she_ was working on _him._ His diffidence was evident in the way that his claws instinctively leapt forth from their sheathes and made to hold her steady.

Instead, she took advantage of the opportunity – and him – and pinned them up above his head by the wrists so he couldn't phase through. Confused, he looked back towards her, feeling a churning sensation growing in his warm belly, which she was kneading with her fingers as she inhaled his scent.

Lavender and chamomile. Herbs, always herbs, and she loved the way he smelled. Was it the shampoo, or did he bathe in the petals of the herbs? There was always something about him. Something that set him aside from the rest, and oh god did she enjoy it! As she massaged his body and inhaled the aroma of herbs mingling with arousal, she rasped her tongue over her chest and clamped down on one of his nipples.

Still uneasy at revealing himself, he tried to remain silent and let her do what she willed, but she caught the hitch in breath, felt the shudder run through his body. Hushed, silent pleas echoed in her mind and she grinned devilishly. Never had he realised that his mind tends to slip; that his voice, though suppressed, echoed in her mind like a mantra. Only audible to her, and for that she felt gratitude.

Soon enough she had him at her mercy. Soon enough she had her prize. Nobody else had seen him in such a casual way; his ragged fur fluffed up, his eyes glazed over, arms limp and tail tip twitching in line to the occasional heartbeat. For a brief moment he struggled, and then cried out as her tail coiled around his length and she began a heated rhythm to the melody of his uneven breathing. Jaws locked around his exposed throat, pinning him to the sheets, and she snuck a peek through the corner of her eye, purring in satisfaction.

Oh yes, he was at her mercy for the while, sprawled out lazily, a blush gracing his cheeks, his tail writhing on the mattress without asking permission from his mind. Nova knew Antauri had the strongest mind of them all, and she liked to test it from time to time. However it was only when they were alone together that she could test it to the limits. With pride she noted that his mind seemed lost within pleasure, and in that vast expanse, she knew that it would be hard for him to return.

"You could have gotten hurt before," she hissed quietly, referring to an earlier battle. Knowing that he would speak, she pumped him harder and faster. It had the desired effect. "What did you think you were doing?"

Antauri's head was thrown back. When Nova started to work him harder, his back arched involuntarily. With Nova's mouth biting against the nape of his throat, he couldn't look down, and with his arms pinned above his head, he couldn't move. Sweat stuck their bodies together like a thick, viscous glue.

"I... I..." Neither in mind nor body could he form the words. "Oh god... Nova..."

"Hmm?" Nova probed gently, nibbling the skin of his chest. Heartbeats thundered like a stampede in her ears.

Taking a breath, he murmured huskily, "I thought... You'd get... Mmm..."

Seeing him struggle to form even one word set her adrenaline ablaze. "Thought I'd get what?"

_Fucked. _Was the first word that came to his mind. His dirty, _filthy_ mind. "Ohhh..." He breathed, trying to stop talking before he... Before he...

Nova wasn't having it. Taking his wrists in a firmer grip, she returned her ministrations to his face. Purring and growling, she kissed him again, nuzzling him gently. That touch sent a burning sensation down to his groin, which was already the focus of his attention at that moment. "Antauri?"

For the moment he concentrated on ravishing her mouth, lashing out at her like a cornered beast. When he needed to breathe, his head fell back onto the pillow. Sweat coated his fur, smelling like sandalwood, lavender and chamomile.

"I swear... You're going to... Be the death... Of me..." Antauri growled, trying to free his hands.

Nova felt the eager ripple in his muscles, and oh no she couldn't have that... She pushed back the skin of his length and rubbed her tail against the top, causing him to seize and moan loudly. "You never answered my question," she mumbled sadly. "Why did you do what you did? You could have gotten hurt..."

"So could you," he hissed. Obviously he was at the stage where he knew his senses were taking leave, and instinct compelled him to become aggressive. "I did it... To protect you..."

Then she slowed, making him twitch. Having reached this far, she wanted to hear something else. Not sweet confessions of love, but pleas, and she wanted to hear him beg. Beg in a way that only he could make fleeting desire coarse through her veins. He hated it, she knew, but she loved it, and she wanted it.

"What do you want me to do?"

Antauri's eyes, glassy and half lidded, landed on her. Soft fluffy down adorned her chest, white against golden fur. _Oh god. _Burning eyes locked with his, inches from his face, and as he reached up to get a closer look, she pulled back with a mischievous smirk. What she made up for in strength, he made up for in grace and style.

Pulling back his lips, he snarled, "_Not _saying it."

Nova's smirk grew into a grin. "Your choice."

With that she reared back and replaced her free hand with her tail, locking his wrists together like handcuffs. Anger made his tail twitch and he made to wrap it around her, but she held it down with one hand, using her nose to gently nudge his body.

First his arm, gliding down to scent his well toned abdomen, which she nipped before she went just a little bit farther.

"Ahhh..." Antauri groaned, knowing that she was only inches from his body. Only inches from his... "Ngh!" Her nose nudged his legs slightly before she angled her head and gently took _it_ into her teeth. Not into her mouth, no, but into her _teeth_, and squeezed it just enough so that the points of each fang touching it sent shivers of lust up his spine. In a gentle grip, she held it like a dog would hold a bone, and purred as she toyed with it. With _him._

"If you tell me what you want, maybe I'll stop," she suggested.

Still he remained adamant. "No!"

Closing her eyes, she focused on his thoughts, which were leaking out of his mind like... Well, like the thing she was holding.

_Oh god... I can't give up here... I want to so much... But to say it... Ah hell..._

"You _know_ what I want you to say," Nova reminded, her eyes gleaming. For a moment he just looked down at her, feeling her tongue rub against the skin of his member... No, he huffed indignantly and let his head fall back onto the pillow.

"I refuse."

Nova swiftly angled her head and took him all into her mouth, kneading his soft underbelly with her free hand. A long, black tail tugged harshly at her grip and suddenly it was around her, trying to pull her away.

"No, you don't do that," Nova growled and bit down slightly.

Consequently his back arched again, this time his hips bucking into warmth. Her warmth. Her mouth was around his... Oh god... Time and time again he tried to pull her away, to return her mouth to his and keep on what they were doing before, but she... She...

_I just have to say one word._

_Just one word._

Each time she pushed back the skin of his cock with her teeth and let her gag reflexes clench the sensitive skin at his head, he wanted to scream. He wanted to scream profanity until his lung burst.

"Mmm... Antauri..." Nova groaned, her head bobbing up and down.

His mind was gone. Claws as green as pit vipers sunk their talons into the bed, clenching the satin black sheets. With each suck and thrust, a moan escaped his maw.

"Ohh... Please..." He drawled.

Nova grazed her teeth against his length and let a warm gust of breath tickle his body. "Antauri..."

"Don't stop... Ah... Nova..."

The golden warrior could feel his release approaching from the desperate pants and moans escaping her handsome, graceful mate. Hearing his pleas out loud now, her heart was thudding in her chest, and she released his hands from her tail. She knew he wasn't going to get up, and indeed he didn't – his claws dug in by his sides and his body convulsed with a desperate gasp.

"_Fuck!"_

Nova's eyes glowed with triumph. In the same instance, warmth flooded into her mouth as he rode out his release. Flattening her tongue, she tilted her head back and allowed it to flow down her throat, amazed at how much there was.

What seemed like an eternity later, he collapsed back onto the bed, unable to catch his breath, and Nova sidled up to him, nestling in his warm embrace. He tasted sweet; it was something that no matter what she tried, she wouldn't be able to describe, for there were no words to describe it with. Sweating and gasping, he held her tightly against his chest, breathing against her ear.

Innocent and gentle, she nuzzled into his chest and sighed contently, eyes closed. For a while both just relaxed there, enjoying each other's company, relishing in the warmth of each other's fur.

"Fuck, Nova," Antauri breathed steadily after a while, "I don't know whether I should save you again or not..."

Nova huddled tighter to her mate. "Why don't you try and find out?"

Gazing exhaustedly at the crisp mountain view around him, Antauri sighed. "Is that a threat or a promise?"

Nova only growled in response.

"I'll take it as a challenge then." Antauri murmured. "And you know..." Leaning forward, he flipped Nova onto her back and pinned her down, adding in a secretive whisper, "I love challenges." Lust pooled from his voice, which was a thick drawl. His eyes glowed, half lidded, and he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. "This time it's my turn to please you, Nova."

She had no chance to speak. Antauri's lips pressed against hers like the brush of a butterfly's wing. A shudder passed through her and she moved to kiss him back, but he rested a hand on her chest, pressing her back down.

"Relax," his voice rumbled like the distant call of a storm behind a thunderhead. It pulsed with power and Nova melted into his embrace as he slowly kissed her, caressing her cheek with his claw while his other hand carved a careful line down her side.

Unlike before, he didn't feel nervous. Both had come too far for that and now, feeling the love and admiration from the golden she-warrior, his confidence had been restored. Nova groaned, her fingers touching slightly as Antauri held her wrists together with his tail, just as she had done to him.

"Antauri," she growled. Oh how she wanted to tell him to hurry up, but she knew that no matter how hard she tried, or how hard she made him, he would take his sweet, sweet time. Steel flashed in the dim light as her tail curled up and brushed against his back, and he ground his hips against hers, slipping his tongue inside as she gasped at the friction.

Tongues fought, rolling in a crocodile's death roll in the moist, wet caverns. Antauri swore that he could taste elements of himself in her mouth as he locked her head against the soft pillow and continued to explore.

Nova knew Antauri was careful. He wasn't paranoid, nor was he overly cautious, but he always thought before doing something, always planned ahead before rushing in. Cool night black fur mixed in with her own bright gold, contrasting like a midnight sun.

And like all of the team, Antauri knew that Nova seeked his praise and support.

Shamelessly he broke away and started trailing kisses along the side of her lip until he met her jaw. "You're so _good_," he encouraged in a loud whisper, making sure that she heard him moan as he pressed himself down upon her.

Nova gasped, her hands twitching, and she tried to grab him to touch his taut muscles, but he held her steadily. Bubblegum pink eyes closed and she moaned as his kisses started to linger around her throat, pausing to feel her strong pulse. His breathing was steady, as always, and Nova let out a groan that changed into an impatient growl.

"There's no rush," he said gently, straddling himself over her, using his green claws to fluff up the fur on her chest. "Oh, Nova, you don't know how wild you make me..."

_Shut up and show me then! _She thought on impulse and struggled against the restraints slightly as he chuckled. Clearly she'd projected it towards him. Since he was straddling her belly, she couldn't even wrap her legs around him! And her tail... Wait, she had her tail!

She reached around with it, hoping to elicit some form of reaction from him as it slipped between their bodies and moved towards his member. Before she could repeat the same behaviour as before, though, he struck, grasping it in a steady hand and casting her a teasing look.

"Ah-ah," he tutted, "_I_ played by _your_ rules. Now _you_ play by _mine_."

Then he returned to his ministrations, gently kissing her body, his tongue gliding along her jaw to plant a soft kiss upon her swollen lips... The waiting was driving Nova crazy! But it would be worth it, she knew, because when the time did finally come, he'd send her over the edge so slowly it would be painfully sweet.

And it would last, by god. It would last.

Kissing his way slowly down to her chest, he buried his muzzle into her fur and licked the soft skin beneath, nibbling on the soft skin of her nipple and twisting it from side to side. Nova's body reacted in a swift manner by tensing; her spine arching up to fluff up her chest. At the least he allowed her to wrap her arms around his back, pulling him closer against her heated body.

"You smell delicious," he breathed, using his hands to explore her frame. Emerald claws raked softly through her fur, pushing it up into the wrong direction, while his other curled around her shoulder and snaked it's way along her back. Now he was no longer straddling her, but making his way down, kissing her belly.

The sharp talons of the ghost claws tickled her, sending shivers up her spine. Then the sensitive underside of her thighs; the base of her tail, which he weaved tenderly around each digit before he gently grazed the back of his fingers over her... Oh god...

Nova moaned, head tossed back, her face flushed, as Antauri rasped his tongue over her heat in a painfully slow way. To keep her from grabbing his head between her legs, he held her thighs apart as he worked, nibbling on the skin and the skin around _it._

"Ohhh," Nova hissed, clenching the sheets between rigid fingers. "God, don't stop, please..."

He had no intention of doing so.

In a viper-quick motion, his tongue had slipped inside while his lips locked with those of her nether regions. Nova jerked on the bed and cried out, feeling the warm, wet muscle thirst for her. Cleanse her. Pump inside of her, like another limb that she desperately wanted to feel...

She moaned again and again as he feasted upon her, claws massaging her body, pulling her closer-

"Ah!"

She was growing close to release. Antauri seemed to sense this, because he stopped, removing himself from her, and then begun to kiss his way back up to her throat. As she whimpered, he brushed his cheek against her jaw and gazed down at her.

"Please don't be sad," he said, his voice like golden honey. "If you tell me what you want, then maybe..."

_Bastard!_

Nova glared at him indignantly, panting for breath that he refused to allow her as his finger took up residence of her warmth. He knew full well what she wanted, but this was payback for the way she had taunted him. No matter what she did, he always seemed to have the upper hand – or claw, in this case – because he knew exactly what to do to get her to cry out.

And it seemed to be working, because he begun to pump faster with one digit, replacing it with two, making sure that the tip of his claws was not sharp enough to cause her any harm. "You know," he added curiously, "I always wondered what would happen if you were to..."

"Don't say it," Nova snarled, though it was well natured. More of a playful warning than anything, but it silenced Antauri, though his eyes danced with amusement.

Had she not stopped him there, he would have asked how she pleased herself in private. There was a way in which humans did it, inserting their entire fists into their personal area. With Nova's transformers allowing her fists to quadruple at least in size...

"Mmm," he purred, placing lingering kisses along her jaw. "And I was right. You _do _taste delicious..."

Nova's blush darkened but she made no comment. She wanted more – much more.

"What do you desire?" Asked the black simian huskily, pressing himself against her.

"Fuck, Antauri," she complained, tugging against the tail that held her wrists still. "Please... Can't you...?"

"I don't know what you want me to do," he murmured softly, lovingly, into his mate's ear. "You have to say it. It's only fair..."

Steeling herself, Nova leaned forward and whispered experimentally. "You inside me until we can't take it any more."

Antauri allowed himself a secretive smile. _Hmmm_ he growled, locking her lips with his. He released her arms and thrust into her so quickly she gasped in shock as the heat filled her up. If that wasn't perfect, he had hit her so hard and so dead-center that her entire body had quivered and she'd almost lifted off of the bed.

Without waiting for instruction, the dark warrior mounted his mate with rhythmic thrusts. A slender ebony tail curled around hers, brushing against her while their lips crashed over and over against each other. Nova's belly started to do flips. Sensational emotions slithered down into her gut and she found herself nearing release.

"So tight..." Antauri growled seductively, "And so wet..." Nova's ears caught and hung on to every word that he was saying. "Mmm... You're so... Perfect... Beautiful... Strong..."

Praise... Emotion... So much _passion_... Nova moaned, gasped, panted, writhed, pleaded... Hands clasped at the satin black sheets, her tail pulling him closer, her heart bursting in her chest... "Oh God! Please! More! Harder! Faster!"

Antauri complied. Each thrust, moan, pant, kiss... He whispered hush praises and comforts to her and sunk his teeth into the nape of her neck. With a final, shuddering moan, she reached her climax. Legs locking Antauri to her, she sighed heavily, and the dark warrior collapsed on top of her.

Again, they lay beside each other, simply enjoying each other's company, until their breathing settled and their muscles relaxed.

Antauri rested a hand on Nova's shoulder. "Nova?"

"Hm?"

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

In the darkness, the golden warrior turned to face her lover. "No, you didn't."

"Good."

Nova paused, and then nuzzled Antauri's cheek. "That was amazing," she breathed.

In the darkness, a set of eyes landed upon her. "No. That wasn't. _You _are. And damn anyone that says otherwise..."


End file.
